Atarashi iken
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: He wasnt the Kyuubi no Kitsune for nothing. He would be damned if he wasn't there to see the inevitble destruction that Haruno Saukra would cause. oneshot, rather dark humor, kinda short sorry.


Kyuu-chan: Helllloooooo, this is a one-shot I had in my head at like 2 a.m. so I wrote it so I could get some sleep. Hope you enjoy! This is kind of a 3rd person mixed with Kyuubi's P.O.V. I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be having an affair with the Kyuubi, Minato, Kakashi, and Itachi. Frankly this is impossible so I obviously do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was a creature of lies and deception, of anger and loathing, With fur as crimson as spilled blood and eyes that held the reflection of hell and the promise of pain, the vile demon was the very epitome of hatred. And hate he did, he hated everything he set his crippling gaze on. He wished for the world to burn, he yearned for demise of the human race, he craved the taste of blood, he begged whatever deity that dare consider themselves above him, a way out of this damned seal. So imagine his utter delight when an opportunity presented itself to him.

They were at a bridge, fighting whatever the hell the snake bastards name was, he honestly didn't give a flying fuck, when the blonde brat began to grow angry. At first the Kyuubi hadn't paid the slightest attention to it, the sniveling brat got angry when he had to eat his fattening sodium dish with vegetables, but then he had begun to unconsciously reach for his chakra. The Kyuubi grinned as he heard through the blonde's ears what this was about. It seems the bastard Uchiha boy was a sensitive subject. He looked to the seal and began to push on it with his chakra, fueling the boy's anger and coaxing him into giving into his hatred. The boy momentarily gave in and the Kyuubi surged forward out of the seal. Four tails were out and a fifth was on the way when the damn seal grabbed him and wouldn't let him move any further. The nine-tailed demon sighed, he would just have to make do with this. He glanced to his right, still fighting the mutant snake thing. A tail unconsciously shot out and gripped the albino man in a choke-hold. The temporarily fused demon tilted his head, relishing in the sounds of his prey's labored breathing. He was enjoying himself immensely when the pathetic trash decided to spit up a fucking _sword _and try to stab him in the stomach. Was this man, she, thing an idiot? He tried to take down the almighty Kyuubi with a fucking _sword?_ The demon didn't give ape-shit if it was allegedly the most powerful sword in history, this was insulting! The sword flung him back to the other side of the bridge where he slammed into the cliff. The four tailed mini fox gave a feral growl. He sent a pulse of red chakra up the sword and onto the snake man, content to let it burn the annoying bastard from the inside out. He focused on the more important matter at hand, getting the stupid seal to break so a king could walk the earth once more. A million different thoughts, plans, diagnostics, diagrams, and strategies ran through his mind, too fast for a human to even try and follow. It was useless though. The damned Yondaime made sure that nothing would break the seal. The Kyuubi inwardly sighed as his attuned hearing picked up a particular comment. "A battle between monsters is what this is." Yes monsters he liked the sound of that. Afterwards he heard the sound of what sounded like a muffled sob and the sound of hurried footsteps. "Naruto! Naruto stop please!" He heard someone scream. He turned his head and saw a young woman with petal pink hair and glistening green eyes dashing towards them. She was rather pretty for a human, and he had to give her props for having the courage to approach him like this. "Sakura stop! Don't go any closer!" So her name was Sakura, how fitting. The blonde brat's conscious jerked as he heard the name. Memories poured into the Kyuubi's mind, he saw a younger version of the girl crying and pleading for something, the same younger girl jumping in front of the Ichibi to protect the Uchiha boy with only a kunai and her eyes reflecting raw determination, an older version of the girl shattering the ground with a single punch, then she was healing a young man on a table, finally he saw the girl turning back to look at him with a serene smile and a gentle twinkle in her green eyes. The Kyuubi was hardly impressed by the girl but he was greatly amused by the pathetic show of emotions she portrayed. Human or not one doesn't show that much emotion anywhere, it will get you killed. She had stopped in front of them, he noticed. She was starring with a mixture of fear, concern, and confusion. The Kyuubi snorted, she was like an open book. He swatted her with a tail and she screamed in agony. At this move his jinchuuriki began fighting back for control, it seems he had feelings for this girl, but the Kyuubi wasn't going to let go of his new found control that easily. He fought back but suddenly wood shot out of the ground and wrapped around his tails, torso, arms, and legs. The wood began to suppress his chakra, it pushed him down, down, down. Eventually he had no other choice than to retreat into the seal. A few minutes later he felt that Sakura girl's chakra slowly seep into Naruto's body, checking him over and healing. As she passed over the seal, the Kyuubi found some of his chakra still in her system and after a moments hesitaion, fed some more in subtly so that he now had a mental connection of sorts. It was one sided so only he could peer into her mind. With her colorful display of emotions, the girl had captured his attention, he wouldn't let her get away until he satisfied his never ending curiosity. Content with his new toy, he all but disappeared into the depths of Naruto's mind.

It was a few days later in the middle of the night when the Kyuubi grew bored and restless. He then remembered his little rainy day toy. He reached out with his chakra subtly, he didn't want that sodium obsessed idiot to bother him now. He located his chakra across town and latched onto it. His subconscious was suddenly pulled into a dark place. He was only slightly confused, had something gone wrong? No ones mind was this vast, dark and empty. However he could feel the slight thrum of brain activity and the feel of something just being alive so he figured he was in the right place. He smirked to himself. How interesting, the emotional weak wretch had a dark mind such at this? What was she hiding? He walked around slowly, his tails spreading out and fanning behind him. Suddenly he felt three chakra signatures, that couldn't be right. He should only feel his own and the girls. What was this other one? It was dark, oh so very dark and it made the Kyuubi's tails curl in malicious glee. It also felt similar to the girl's though, un-naturally similar. He continued his little self made tour around the Sakura girl's mind. That's when he saw it. It stood in front of him, dark, menacing chakra swirled around it. It was an exact replica of the Sakura girl. The only difference was this dark thing was black and white with the words 'Inner Sakura' scribbled across her forehead in messy kanji. She leered at him.** "The Kyuubi huh? To what do I owe this **_**pleasure?**_**" **The Kyuubi gave a feral grin. _"So the wretch has her own little monster? How amusing, what hole in hell did you crawl out from?" _Inner Sakura snarled.** "Hell has nothing on me. Though shes had me locked up for quite awhile, I'm this little princess' manifestation of anger, hate, malice, and inner** **thoughts." **Her mood seemed to change almsot instantly to a more amused tone. **"****So you live in the blonde idiot huh, why are you in here?" **_"I don't have to answer to the likes you. I am above you." _He replied nonchalantly. **"The hell you are! I won't be ordered around by some demon that got himself sealed into a baby! I don't want you snooping around here, get out of my realm flea-bag!"**

The Kyuubi bared his fangs and let out a terrifying roar, but Inner was unfazed as she punted him from her mind. Now back in his own mind the Kyuubi gave a disturbingly gleeful grin. Sharp teeth were shown and they gleamed in the pale light. Those humans were more idiotic than he anticipated, they didn't even notice something like _that _was lurking in one of their own. That Sakura girl was something else entirely. The little thing inside of her was interesting to say the least. It had it's own resource of chakra that would easily match up to half of his. If Inner and the girl were to fuse together, the petal haired girl would be walking hell. That would certainly be a show to see. Though she was locked up, it seemed Inner was the dominant personality. A thought popped in the demons head, get Inner Sakura unlocked and fused with her counterpart. How amusing, this pathetic, emotional girl was now his new plaything. He gave off a maniacal laugh. This girl, no thing, yes this thing was a ticking time bomb ready to go off. And he would be damned if he wasn't there to see the destruction she would cause.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: End, yes this was just sitting in my head. I'm sorry if it ever did not make sense, but I was half aware when I wrote this. I felt like people should be more aware of Inner Sakura, in my opinion she could be quite dangerous and very dark, since she's the manifestation of Sakura's inner thoughts and feelings. To drive the point across how dangerous she has the potential to be I felt this should be explained through a form of the Kyuubi's P.O.V. Please understand i wasnt trying to bash Sakura in any way by calling her weak and pathetic. It was the only way to explain it through kyuubi p.o.v. It's not likely he would go around saying people are impressive. I mean Sakura is already a great character albeit very violent, so if she were to merge with a being entirely made up of violent thoughts and anger with its own chakra source, she would be a mini walking power house. Trying to merge them together and have a new plaything seems like the kind of thing the Kyuubi would do. And yes i realize the kyuubi has changed in the manga and hes all good and non evil, I just wanted a kind of evil fic ya know? Anyways leave your reviews please. I will not make this into a full story though so please don't ask.


End file.
